Bovine ROS cGMP PDE and bovine brain particulate and soluble cGMP-stimulated PDEs were purified. Treatment of these PDEs with trypsin and chymotrypsin suggest that these PDEs exhibit differing susceptibilities to proteolytic degradation and liberate different major peptides during proteolytic digestion.